Firearms, except for smallarms chambered for the relatively low powered .22 caliber rimfire cartridges and the like, have to a varying degree a noticable recoil when the firearm is fired. This recoil can have an adverse effect upon the accuracy that the shooter can obtain with the firearm or weapon. This effect is even more noticable in the case of full automatic firearms or weapons.
In addition to exerting a recoil upon firing that is exerted directly rearwardly and transmitted to the firer's shoulder or the like, the recoil resulting from the firing of most of such firearms or weapons tends to cause the muzzle portion of the barrel of the weapon to rise as it is fired. In the case of a full automatic weapon, this tendency can cause the muzzle of the barrel to continue to rise or climb with each shot which means that in most cases only the first few bullets in a burst of automatic fire actually reach the intended aiming point.
While the foregoing effects have an adverse effect upon the accuracy of the firearm or weapon there are also other factors that can be adverse to the shooter. These include the noise from the blast or propellent gases exiting from the muzzle of the barrel. The noise can, of course, have an adverse effect upon the eardrums of the shooter and effect his ability to fire accurately. Again, this effect is usually more pronounced in the case of a fully automatic weapon.
Mechanisms have been known for some time for reducing or attempting to reduce the recoil of firearms or weapons. These have included a recoil absorbing device located in or on the buttstock of the firearm or devices located on or near the muzzle of the barrel of the firearm which are sometimes referred to as muzzle brakes. In addition, apparatus or devices located at or near the muzzle of the barrel of the firearm have been known to reduce or tend to reduce the tendency of the muzzle of the barrel to climb when the weapon is fired. Some of these devices have been called compensators.
In addition, such devices as silencers to reduce the noise of the firing of a weapon from a weapon have been known for many years. However, conventional silencers are not usable in conjunction with a muzzle brake or compensator.
In spite of the fact that such devices or apparatus have been known for many years, no device exists in the prior art that combines all of such favorable features in a single device or muzzle attachment which is the case with the present invention.